Ben 10 vs Spider-Man
description Ben 10 Vs Spider-Man. Two teenage heroes considered menaces by the media go head to head. interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ scythe: even a hero is hatted. people may be scared of them, believing they will turn on the people they save. soul: but these two heroes show no matter the hate, they'll always save the day. Ben Ten, the kid with the watch. scythe: and The amazing Spider-Man, the web slinging wall crawler. keep in mind for this match, we will only be including feats from ben 10, ben 10 alien force, and ben 10 ultimate alien. omniverse will not be included in the battle. I'm scythe and he's soul. soul: and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. ' Ben 10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i-fdFh2bOw Scythe: It all started when a alien space pod landed by a ten year old boy, reveling a watch that attached the child's wrist. This was the omnitrix, a device that allowed the user to transform in numerous aliens. and they boy who now had it's power was the one and only: Ben Tennyson...oh that's clever. Ben tennyson * full name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson * age: 16 * has used 5 to 6 different versions of the omnitrix in main cannon * fears: peacocks and clowns * is a doofus * He used to shout the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents * He passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests '''soul: scythe's childhood aside, for this match up we'll be giving ben the ultimatrix. why? because this how we wanna do it. ' scythe: you see, Ben's rival for life vilgax stole the omnitrix, so ben blow it up. Then is other rival for life albedo gave ben the ultimatrix, which ben used to kick vilgax's ass. he used it for a while till azmuth, the omnitrix's creator, took it away. 'soul: the way the ultimatrix works is that it stores the DNA of many different aliens inside it, which ben can transform into at will. ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJFRSG8dmhg scythe: while ben has used many aliens, we will be limiting ben to a select few, ten to be exact. 'soul clever. anyways, ben has used well over ten aliens, so we had to chose what we believed would ' '''be his best aliens. anyways this is Diamondhead, one of ben's oldest and best aliens. Diamondhead * controls crystals hardher than diamonds * can shoot shards a tadenite (harder than real diamonds) * can turn his arms into swords * nearly indestructible Diamondhead in nearly invulnerable, can control and shoot tadenite which is many times harder than real diamonds, and can turn his arms into swords. Swampfire * creates and controlls fire * controlls plan tlife * Ultimate Swampfire * ultimate forms is much more powerful * ultimate form throws powerful bombs soul: Swampfire can ignite the methane in his palms to throw fire balls and blasts, and can control plant life. his ultimate form the create blue fire and can throw hyper powerful flare bombs. ' echo echo * screams at audible to ultrasonic frequencies * can make endless copies of himself * can create a wall of sound * Ultimate Echo Echo * ultimate form is much louder * ultimaye form can fly * ultimate form uses disks instede of shouting scythe: echo echo can clone himself a limit less number of times, and can yell in ultrasonic frequencies. his ultimate form uses limited disks, but is much louder. jetray * can fly at supersonic speeds * can travel across interstellar distances in moments * can shoot neuroshock blasts from his eyes and his tail * can survive in the vacuum of space '''soul: jetray can move at speeds faster than light, shoot neurshock blasts, and breath in space. ' Humungosaur * possesses incredible strength * durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. * can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. * Ultimate Humungousaur * ultimate form is about about 20 feet taller * ultimate form is exponentially stronger the regular form * ultimate form has a very durable shell * ultimate form can transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles scythe: humungosaur is easily ben's strongest alien, way big aside. with his ultimate form, he gains a massive strength and height boost, and can transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. honestly I always though they where energy blasts. rath * always speaks in third person * usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name of the person or his position * possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself * possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist * extremely durable '''soul: rath is a expert fighter, much stronger and more agile the moth other aliens. he's also got the Baraka claws, which is always a good thing. cannonbolt * curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating, acting like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and use it can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies * seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form * has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs * can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form * shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers * Ultimate Cannonbolt * ultimate form's sphere form is similar to Cannonbolt, but grey. The spikes on the armor become pointed when in sphere form. * ultimate form has superhuman strength * ultimate form has increased defense and offensive abilities * ultimate form has increased speed, momentum, and can bounce higher scythe: cannonbolt can roll up into a ball and zoom around, though lord knows how he can see where he's going. his shell is insanely though, capable of resisting lava and acid. his ultimate form covers his shell in spikes, and increases his speed and momentum. upgrade * not completely solid * can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him * can merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it, controls it as naturally as he would his own body, and upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it * Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit * can also merge with non-electrical machinery * has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye * has the capability to travel through electrical currents soul: finally we have upgrade. upgrade can absorb and posses technology, even tech he's never seen before. he then upgrades it to be much better. he can also shoot beams from his eye and travel through electric currents. ''' scythe: obviously ben has seen and battled some crazy shit, like aliens, terrorist, alien terrorists, and way more. feats * has saved the universe a dozen times, according to ben himself * constantly .defeats vilgax, who's taken over galaxies * defeated the incursions, a race of warrior frogs (they also control galaxies * defeated the techadon * defeated hex * defeated charmcaster * and many, many more '''soul: ben isn't flawless though. the ultimatrix does have a time limit, which ultimate forms drain faster. He's very cocky and can let his fame cloud his judgement. weaknesses * ultimatrix has a time limit * very cocky * fame clouds his judgement often * aliens themselves have specific weaknesses * relies of friends heavily scythe: still, when the earth is in danger you can expect ben to show up, alien forms and all. Ben is shown transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! You're in trouble vilgax, I've had a lot of practice with this one. '' Spider-Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2_rtALOkEM scythe: Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. '''Soul: that sucks' scythe: But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him superhuman abilities. well how convenient. soul: he used his powers for his own gain, but this got his uncle ben killed. this led to his dying words being overly quoted. ''' ''uncle ben: with great power, comes great responsibility. '' scythe: so peter dedicated his life to protecting the innocent as the hero known as Spider-Man! '' '' background * name: Peter Parker * Age: 25 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 165 lbs. * I.Q.: 250 * Science Major scythe: Spider-Man is amazing in combat, with his spider like abilities he's almost untouchable. He has superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. he can take a freaken grenade to the face and get back up, run up to 300 MPH, and can lift up to 10 tons. '''soul: his web shooters are pressurized at 300 psi, dissolves after a hour, are is strong enough the restrain the hulk. when they feature a rotating carousel to refill when empty. also he can climb on walls. powers and equipment * web shooters * super strength, speed, and endurence * superhuman stamina and reflexes * Foreign Chemical Resistance * wall crawling * Spider Sense scythe: but his greatest asset is the spider sense. the spider sense gives Spidey omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is why he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger. soul: holy shit, this combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire. scythe: His unique martial art, the way of the spider the utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded. soul: SERIOUSLY!? and we haven't even touched Spider-Man's two alternate suits. ' Iron-Spider * developed by tony stark * flight * repulser blasts * can still wall crawl and shoot webs * increases durability scythe: the iron-spider was made by tony start for Spider-Man himself, although others have used it. it can fly and shoot repulser blasts, but still gives Spidey access to his natural abilities. symbiote suit * creates organic webbing * increases Spidey's physical stats * suit turns black * turn's Spider-Man violent '''soul: the black suit gives Spidey a physical boost, and it generates organic webbing. however it does turn Spider-Man much more violent, to the point he's willing to kill. ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDlmNTLgBU8 scythe: Spidey has fought and defeated some of the toughest character's in marvel comics, such as the hulk. He's been a member of both the fantastic 4 and avengers, constantly defeatist villains one would call out of his league, and has more girlfriends than any other superhero. '''soul: HOW DOES THAT COUNT!? feats * defeated the hulk * joined both the fantastic 4 and avengers * distend teacher to hope summers, the ultimate mutant * has more girlfriends than any other superhero scythe: but he isn't perfect. his durability has limits, his spider sense can be tricked, and he's kinda naïve. weaknesses * limits to durability * spider sense isn't perfect * naïve * symbiote suit is weak to sound soul: despite all this, you can expect Spider-Man to always swing in to save the day. Spider-Man: you know who I am? M.J.: I do? Spider-Man: your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Spider-Man jumps off a roof and web swings away. DEATH BATTLE scythe: alright the combatants are set, let's end its debate once and for all. soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (New York City) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO4sbmHFh3o Spider-Man was web swinging from roof to roof, looking for a crime to stop, when his Spider Sense started going haywire. Suddenly, Jetray flew up behind and tackled Spider-Man. FIGHT! Spider-Man kicked Jetray away and started web swinging down to the street. Jetray flew down and blasted Spidey. Spidey flew into a wall before grabbing Jetray with a web line and slamming him to the ground. Jetray got up and slammed his fist on the ultimatrix symbol on his chest, changing into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Get ready bug boy. Spider-Man: I take offence to that, Spiders are arachnids. Swampfire chucked a fire ball at Spider-Man, who jumped away and kicked the alien. Spider-Man shot a web ball in Swampfire's face, who just burned it off. Swampfire then threw seeds down, which rose as multiple vines and grabbed Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Hey! Put me down! Spidey shot a web on a building and pulled himself away. Swampfire shot a few more fire balls, one burning Spidey's web, the wall crawler grabbing onto a wall and crawling up to the roof. Swampfire jumped up after him and changed to Rath. Spider-Man: geez what are you, a shape shifter? Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GUY WITH THE POWERS OF A SPIDER, RATH IS GONNA POUNT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL FORGET YOU EVER FOUGHT RATH!!! Rath punched Spider-Man away, with Spidey skidding on the ground and shooting webs at Rath. Rath dodged the webs and kicks Spidey again. Spider-Man started jumping from roof to roof, with Rath running after him. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING HUMAN SPIDER, RATH DOES NOT ENJOY PEOPLE WHO DON'T FIGHT RATH!!! Spider-Man: try this then! Spider-Man jumped off a building and shot to web strings onto it. After pulling back, Spidey shot up like a rocket and kicked Rath in the face. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING ULTIMATRIX! YOU BETTER CHANGE RATH INTO BIG CHILL! Rath presses his hang on the ultimatrix symbol but turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt? Why Cannonbolt? Cannonbolt curled up into his ball form and launched himself at Spider-Man, hitting the web slinger midair. Spidey landed in the streets as Cannonbolt contued to roll at him. Spidey started shooting webs, creating a wall of webbing, which caught and stopped Cannonbolt. Spider-Man: way to easy. Cannonbolt managed to free one of his, pressing down on the ultimatrix symbol to become Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Your in trouble now, I've had a lot of practice with this one. Forming his hands into swords, Diamondhead cut the webs and got down. Walking over to Spider-Man, Diamondhead grinned. Spider-Man: alright, guess I gotta step it up. The Iron Spider suit suddenly formed around Spidey. Spider-Man: Your not the only one who can boost themselves up. Also could you please settle on a name? Diamondhead: Really? You don't know who I am?! Diamondhead pressed his hand on the ultimatrix and reverted back to Ben Tennyson, much to Spider-Man's surprise. Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the ultimatrix and savorer of the universe. Spider-Man: WAIT, YOUR A HUMAN!? Ben: You didn't know? Where am I? Spider-Man: New Your City, I'm The Amazing Spider-Man. Ben immediately turned back into Diamondhead, realizing this was a alternate earth. Diamondhead shot a few crystals at Spidey, who shot some repulser blasts to counter. Diamondhead rushed forward and punched Spidey through a building. Spider-Man got out and kicked Diamondhead back, blasting him with repulser blasts and throwing him into the sky. Diamondhead: Now would be a REALLY good time for Jetray! Diamondhead pressed the ultimatrix and turned into Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade? Didn't know I still had this one. Upgrade fell down, wrapping around the Iron Spider suit. Spider-Man: HEY! What's this? Computer, give me a scan. Upgrade: (in the iron spider hud) I'm sorry, but the function you've requested is no longer in use. All other disables functions are: combat, life support, and flight. Spider-Man: that's not so-WAIT WHAT!? Upgrade: thank you for flying Upgrade airlines, goodbye. Upgrade forcefully shot Spider-Man out of the suit and activated it's self destruct mode. Upgrade hopped off and landed on top of a building as the iron spider exploded and Upgrade returned to just Ben. Ben: Nice. Spider-Man suddenly web swung up to the bun, now in the symbiote suit. Ben responded by turning into Rath again. Rath: LEMME LETT YOU SOMETHING, QUOTE ON QUOTE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN, RATH IS GONNA POUND YOU AND YOUR NEW BLACK SUIT INTO THE GROUND!!! Rath ran in and threw a punch, but Spidey sidestepped it and kicked Rath off the building. Rath slammed into the ground as Spider-Man jumped down. Rath growled and turned into humungosaur. Humungosaur: HUMUNGOSAUR! Humungosaur pressed his hand on the ultimatrix symbol, and transformed into Ultimate humungosaur. U. Humungosaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!!! Spider-Man: Get out of my city. U. Humungosaur: Make me. Spider-Man threw a punch, only for it to do nothing. Humungosaur responded slapping Spider-Man back and turning his hands into gattaling guns, firing bone shards at the wall crawler. Spider-Man shot a couple webs in Humungosaur face, who roared out in frustration. The symbiote yelped and tried to escape before settling down. U' humungosaur: The black suit...is alive...it's the symbiote azimuth sent me here to get. Seems to not like loud sound Humungosaur changed into Echo Echo, then making two copies. One Echo Echo clone into Ultimate Echo Echo, while one turned into Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. The other changed into Ultimate Cannonbolt. Spider-Man: Three on one? How is that fair? U. Swampfire: Life isn't fair Spider-Boy. Ultimate Swampfire threw a blue fire ball at Spidey, sending him flying. Ultimate Cannonbolt curled up into a ball and rolled at Spider-Man who was web swinging away. Spidey suddenly turned around and kicked Cannonbolt into Swampfire. Echo Echo suddenly threw out his sonic disks, each of which make a ultra high frequency sound. Both Spider-Man and the Symbiote where screaming in pain. Echo Echo turned up the volume so much the symbiote got away. Swampfire threw a fire bomb, which exploded in Spider-Man's face, killing the wall crawler and destroying most of the symbiote. Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Cannonbolt both disappeared as Ultimate Echo Echo turned back into normal Ben, who put the last of the venom symbiote in a small vile. post death battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E0aDTFQ04I Ben is shown giving asmuth '' ''Aunt May, M.J., and Harry are shown at Petter Parkers gravestone, Aunt May crying. soul: holy shit that was brutal! scythe: both ben and Spider-Man fought like champs, but in the end ben simply held all the advantages. soul: most of his aliens where both faster and stronger, some more than others. however ben simply overpowered Spider-Man in basically every category. Spider-Man was smarter and more experienced, but that was it. ''' advantages and disadvantages Ben 10 * +most, if not all, aliens where stronger * +Jetray was way faster * +all the aliens where way more durable * +faced greater threats * +upgrade countered the iron spider * +echo echo countered the symbiote * -less experience * -not at smart * -some aliens would be stuck in webbing Spider-Man * +smarter * +more experience * + webbing would hold a few aliens * -physically weaker * -upgrade countered the iron spider * -echo echo countered the symbiote suit * -Jetray was way faster '''soul: in the end, Spider-Man got fired. Eh? scythe: the winner is Ben Tennyson! Next time on death battle "Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about...We still have to fight...Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well." "The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Zero vs Mewtwo Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles